My Tears Don't Exsist Here
by NinjaQueen
Summary: Title may or may not change...Scorpion once loved... Once. But he learned then he was never meant for it,Until he met her, now, he will have to face old demons to get her back,  Semi OOC scorpion.. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

**AN::: Well I guess before you read this I should say some stuff…. This is based somewhat on the first movie, the first two games, and my over active Scorpion obsession haha. **

**Disclaimer:: I grew up on this game, and I love it like I love my non existent children, But I digress haha, I do not own Mortal Kombat, Just the games but like I never came up with the wonderful idea for the game… **

**I wish I owned the rights to Mortal Kombat though, that's why its called a dream hahaha! **

**ANYWAYS! On with the story!**

I never loved… Not until her…. And after her.. Love escaped my vocabulary…. Hell, I was never meant to love… That's why she was taken away from me… To take this pain away, I was willing to give my soul Shang Tsung… Even though I feel as though, it wasn't really mine to give…

I guess you're wondering who I am talking about… Her… Saia… She was a mortal who had the unfortunate luck in coming into my realm. My clan accepted her, and I was to train her… It was like teaching a new born to speak… But soon she caught on… And soon, those beautiful brown eyes looked up to me as more then a sensei.. But I would not allow myself to fall in for her… I was a warrior after all… A proud elite Ninja… I had no time for love… What was the point of that primitive emotion anyways… But I found myself giving in to her smile.. Her eyes…. That is one thing the women in our clan lacked… That radiant color in their eyes.. Hers were a deep brown color… They showed innocents, purity… The look of someone who would be as gentle as a rose petal, but as deadly as a cobra…. I guess that's what really drew me in…

Soon, I no longer saw her as my pupil, but as someone who could teach… Teach me that emotion _love… _But, no matter how much she tried, I refused to show her my true from… So with every kiss she gave, it was though a thin layer of material that covered what would normally be lips…. My cold callused hands would graze her soft supple warm skin… When I would wake up, I'd awake to her soft beautiful face.

Now, I see nothing…. I feel nothing… Why should I? She was killed… Her body, I found in pieces…. Those once admiring, beautiful eyes, were gone…. The warmth I'd feel when I touched her skin was cold…. And the pain… The pain I could not bear….

I guess that's what you mortals call shutting down… I was already dead, why not become mindless as well… I heard the sorcerer Shang Tsung was looking for deadly warriors… What's more deadly than a man with nothing to lose? So I gave him my soul, and in turn he took away my pain, the only issue is that I still feel it… I guess that's my drive when I fight… The more blood that flows, the better… Sure, I still have my memories about her… But I no longer care about that feeling I shared with her. Though I know this happened, It only feels like I'm looking at someone else's memories. And that's how it has been… And this tournament is no different….


	2. Chapter 2

Shang Tsung, The sorcerer, the fiend, He has brought my worst enemy to fight with us in this tournament… He has to keep reminding me that I cannot kill him… And I guess I will not… Unless we battle each other… Then, I won't be so nice. I will annihilate him… What would be left of him may be a tiny speck of flesh…

"You will both fight in this tournament…" Shang Tsung stared at us, giving a slight smirk. "But not with each other." he gave a low chuckle as he walked towards the boat. "I'll expect you two to play nice. I have other plans for you both… But…" He turned to face us. "You will have to obey my every command…"

I look at the Blue ninja, only imagining the horrific things I could do to him… How I could easily rip his heart out, twisting his neck in three full circles before pulling it clean off his body. But my attention was taken from the many ways I could decapitate him when Shang Tsung spoke these words…

"I require full control…"

I stared at him… Full Control? What did that mean? He had my soul, wasn't that control enough?

"If you give me full control, then I will give you what you want most…" He smirked.

"And how do you know what we want most?" Sub Zero asked.

"I already have your souls… And all the things that are attached to them." He stared at me dead in the eyes. "Scorpion…"

How? How did he know? "Very well…." I agree thinking that maybe, just maybe this would finally numb me from what has been ailing me these long, long years.

"And you Sub Zero?"

He said nothing, he only bowed his head.

"Very well…" Shang Tsung smirked.

Before I could blink my eyes… I saw nothing…

_What are you doing?_

That voice… I hear it whispering in my ear.

_Scorpion Sensei?_

"I'm doing what must be done…" I whisper to myself.

_You taught me, that… That honor was more important than winning…_

"Honor didn't keep you alive."

I feel warmth intertwining with my fingers… just as she used to do… I look up, and see her… This ghost standing in front of me…

"You're dead…" I whisper seeing her beautiful eyes staring back at me. "I saw you in pieces…."

She only shook her head, Her hand traveled up to my mask… stroking the material softly. "When you gave him your soul… You gave him part of me…"

I stare at her, finally wrapping my arms around her… This is why I still remembered her… She became apart of me… And this is what made me weak…

"Scorpion Sensei…" She whispered.

"You are dead…"

"No…"

I feel those soft warm lips press against the material that covers my mouth… Before I knew it, she backed away from me… "Saia…"

"He has me… And you can only get me back when he comes…."

"Who?"

When she backed away further. "You must die, and free your soul…"

"What?"

The darkness suddenly disappeared, and I was in my realm… In my pit… Standing across from a pathetic mortal…

From the looks of it all, we were fighting…. And it looked like I was winning…. That was when I got too full of myself…

I was going to show this mortal what horror actually was. My true form… The horror I refused to show Saia… Taking away my face, I showed him the true me.. The demon of the Nether realm. Gathering up every fiber of energy I felt the fire inside of me building up… This is going to be easy… But once I opened my mouth to release the fire…

Darkness surrounded me. Not again…. Soon there was nothing… No new body, no afterlife, not even a sign from the gods… Just darkness.. Shit, I was a plot to get rid of me… He used my weakness for his own sick pleasure…. If I ever leave this realm of nothing, I will destroy him myself.

Soon, I start choking…. How can I choke in nothing? A jolt hits me… Than another… Soon I find myself jumping up … Looking around I do not recognize my settings, which makes me uneasy… It's hot, and humid… When I try to survey where I am, hear someone approaching… Soon a man walks in… He wore green attire, the same as Sub Zero and myself.

"I see you're awake…" He speaks in a low voice. "You're very lucky…"

"Who the hell are you, and where the hell am I?"

"I am Reptile… servant of the great emperor Shao Kahn…"

I look at him, Shao Kahn? _The _Shao Kahn? The ruler of all worlds?

"He asked that I care for you until you awoke… And when you were awake, to take you to see him."

I stand up. "Very well…"


	3. Chapter 3

"Shall we prepare for Outworld?" Retile spoke throwing my old yellow attire….

_Scorpion Sensei…_

I shake my head hearing that voice… It was a dream, nothing more. She is dead, I know she is, because the moment I found her, all I wanted to do was shed a single tear… But pride would not allow me this. I knew she was dead, because no matter how many times I called her name, she did not respond. I knew she was dead because I died. So this stupid dream, or whatever, is nothing more then a dead mans imagination. Nothing more, nothing less. Stupid dream, dreams are meant for Mortals, but not a demon like me. Love is meant for mortals, but not for a demon like me. I am meant to kill, maybe that's why Emperor Shao Kahn wants to see me. Like I've said before, What's more deadly than a man with nothing to lose?

Outworld…. This place is not even close to comfortable… I mean sure it's dark, and desolate like I like… But it seems like you're never alone… And with Reptile's people… You never really know… their ability to camouflage their bodies, I'll be honest, it amazes me. As well as make me never want to have to fight them…

By the time we reach Emperor Shao Kahn's Palace, I feel my stomach turn. It's not the stench of rotting flesh, or the grotesque "statues" which are only weathered corps' lined along the walk way… I honestly don't know.

We reach the chambers to see The Emperor sitting in his thrown… He is a large man, about seven foot tall easily… I guess that's just the luck of the gods…

I bow at him before Reptile begins to speak. "As you wished my lord, I've brought him to you…"

"Very good Reptile…" He smiled as he stood up… "Scorpion, I've heard many great things about you. It's only too bad Shang Tsung did not see you the way I do." I only stared as he spoke. "I am willing to make you an offer…" Ha, what could offer me? It's obvious I'm still alive by his doing.

"And what would that be Emperor Shao Kahn?" I stare up at him as he slowly walks down each step towards me. "You've brought me back from the dead/"

"You are correct, You see, when Shang Tsung was defeated in the last tournament, The most of the souls he had taken came to me… Only the best, of course. So I decided to bring you back"

"But what for?"

""You will fight in the next tournament… And I wish for those Mortals that defeated Shang Tsung to be captured…" He smiles. "Or killed in battle."

"That would be my pleasure my lord." I bow.

"Loyalty, you are the perfect warrior…" He chuckled. "Well in the mean time, I've gotten you what you may call a _Welcome back Present."_

I hear the sound of foot steps… From the darkness, I saw the only person who could make my heart stop…

Her dark skin looks pale… But it her… Saia…

"She was among the souls of Shang Tsung's .."

It may be her in body… But her eyes… I have to see her eyes.

She lifts her head up. Eye's meeting mine.

"S…Scorpion Sensei?" She whisperers, coming closer to me..

The body, the eyes… It's her… And just like that, that feeling comes back… The only creature I'll love…

"Saia?"

She bowed to me, before running into my arms… It's been so long since this has happened… It takes me a little to process what is going on. Am I still dead? Is this a dream?

I look up at her, those eyes… Her eyes… This is her, this is the real thing… But, but she died, she was dead. Now if she were me, this wouldn't be unnatural, but she's a mortal. She comes from the Earth Realm, Once they die, they die. So why is she here? Why is her warm undead body pressed against me?

I finally give in… So what if this is a dream. She is the only thing that calms the rage inside me. She is the balance I need to not be completely in flames. I wrap my arms around her.

"This is my gift to you." I hear Shao Kahn speak. "As long as you serve me."

I turned to him finally letter her go. "Of course My Emperor." I bow

With that Shao Kahn dismisses us into the care of Reptiles clan. Which I must say, makes me slightly uneasy. A clan in which I'm not familiar with. But I guess as long as I stay in their good graces' I have nothing to worry about.


	4. Chapter 4

"Sensei…"Saia whispers to me. "Where are we?"

I keep my eyes on Reptile as we make our way back to that damp humid place. "Outworld." I finally speak. "We're in Outworld."

She grabbed my arm as she walked closely beside me. I look down at her, the warmth of her skin against mine… how I missed her, how I missed the feel of her skin, her eyes, her body…

"Sensei…" She whispered.

"Don't worry." Our eyes meet. "I won't allow anything to happen to you"…She intertwined her hand in mine. "Not ever again…"

She gave me an uneasy smile… I know that she probably doesn't believe me.. How could she, after all, I left, and let her be killed… Had I just stayed, maybe I could've saved her, and the rest of my clan… But that's the past.

"Well, until the tournament, this will be your home, and your training ground." Reptile spoke. "I will leave you." Reptile walked us to this small stone home. "Perhaps we'll train together." He stared at me with a small smirk in his voice.

"Perhaps." Was all I could say… Maybe it would be a good thing, maybe I could find out more of his moves if I did that.

"Well, I shall leave you two alone " Reptile bowed, before leaving us.

Once we were alone I couldn't help but pull her close to me… For years, I dreamt of this moment… To be with her, to hold her… All that pain I endured seemed to wash away as I held her in my arms.

"Sensei, I've missed you so much." She whispered in my shoulder. "I was so scared that I would never see you."

Her voice, her warmth… She is my everything. She is my heaven.

"I'll never lose you again." I whisper.

"I know… I know…"

She looks up at me, and smiles a little. She presses her lips against the material against my lips… In that moment, I could not contain myself… I hold her closer.. She's my angel…

"Scorpion Sensei." She whispers into my lips. "Promise me something."

"Anything."

"That no matter what, you'll keep my soul to yourself… That its only yours…"

I stare at her..

I have your soul, and all that's attached to it..

"Of course…"

With that said, we lay on the cot that was in our quarters. I held her tightly, taking in the warmth her body had to offer…. Finally… The pain was gone, and she was here.. Either this is one realistic dream, a true reality, or perhaps the gods are sparing me the hell I deserve… Well, I'm not going to question it anymore… I'm gonna just live in this moment… This is the only time I can be weak, and I'm glad she is the one to see me this way.

"Sensei… I was so cold there…" She whispers… "I was so cold…"

"Where?"

"I don't know where I was." She pushed her body closer to me. "But it was cold… All I wanted, was for you to be there, to keep me warm…" she intertwined our fingers, just like she used to… I hate to sound like a female, but it always made my heart flutter when she did this.. "But you'd come and go… You never kept me warm.." Tears seemed to form in her eyes. "Eventually you just ignored me… You'd ignore my pleas… Until that day… The day you told me that Honor didn't keep me alive."

I stared at her, All those years, when I saw her in my dreams, That was her? For those years when I tired to push her from my memories, it was actually her? I wiped her cheeks softly. Those years I thought the memories of her were bringing me pain, it turns out I was causing her pain.

"Saia.. I promise that I'll never do that to you again… I'll always be here, I'll do a better job of protecting you." I stroke her cheek softly. "And from now on, you'll be the only one who can possess my soul."

She gives me a small kiss, smiling a little. "Funny, you've always had mine…" She kisses me again. "But thank you."

It wasn't until this moment, I was sure.. She had taught me the one emotion… Finally I feel it… I'm in love with her. But, I wonder, will this effect me during the tournament? And what about her? Will she be involved as well?


	5. Chapter 5

I awoke to coldness, from her body not being near me. I sat up from the cot, and walk outside to see her standing in the moonlight. I walked close to her before she turned around.

"What is it Saia?" I asked as she lowered her head.

"I haven't seen the moon…" She whispered. "I haven't seen the stars…" She looked up at the sky. "Do you remember when we first met? When I came to your realm?" I gave a nod. "It was dark … And I could swear you were going to kill me…"

It's true… Had she not fallen to the punch I had given her.

"When your elders told you that you were to me the ways of your clan.. I knew right then and there you were going to kill me… When you threw me into the my quarters… I knew you hated me…"

Yet again, very true. I thought of all the ways I could kill her, to get out of this. I hated her because the stick of earth realm lingered on her flesh. I hated her because she was pitiful… I hated her…

"It wasn't until I beat you… That you looked at me different."

And she's on a roll… When she finally defeated me. I looked up at her, and that's when I fell in love with her.

She turned away from me. "Do you remember our first kiss?" She lowered her head.

I walked in front of her lifting her head. "Yeah, I do…"

She looked into my eyes, before pressing her lips to mine… "I want to feel them…" She whispered into the material.

"You wouldn't be feeling anything…" I whisper back.

I feel her snaking her had to the bottom of my mask. I grabbed her wrist, stopping her from going any further. "No." I lowered her hand.

"But why?"

"I don't want you to see the demon I truly am."

"Scorpion…"

I pull her close letting her head rest on my chest. "You mean too much to me." I stroke her back softly. "I'd rather spare you the hell that I am…"

Saia lowered her head slightly, before taking in a deep breathe. "where I will go, will be a true hell." She whispered.

"What?"

She perked her head slightly, shaking her head. "N…Nothing…." She smiled. "It's nothing."

I stare at her, wondering what she meant about that… But she made sure I couldn't question her more. She simply pressed her warm body against mine… and entwined our fingers together… I love her….

Her scent, her warmth… I hate to keep repeating this, but she calms the rage, the fire, the hell that I am. I hold her tightly, temptation clawing at me to pull off my mask, and enjoy a soft supple kiss from her. But I know that once she sees this demon, She'll die of horror…

"Scorpion." Reptile whispers.

I look up from her to see him appear out of thin air… Had he been watching all this time?

"What.." I let Saia go, staring at the green ninja.

"It seems as though we may start this tournament a little bit before time.."

"What?"

"It seems that emperor Shao Kahn wants to open the portals once more. But he has found one of the mortals from last tournament… He wants you to retrieve her.. You've met her once before, a Sonya Blade" he seemed to smirk.

I remembered her, she was a stupid bullheaded bitch. I look away from Reptile and to Saia, I can't say I trust him around her… "And what about you?" I look back to him.

"I am after another… He was one of Shang Tsung's soldiers…"

"And what of Saia?"

"If she wishes, she may travel with you , perhaps it'll make you're journey a little easier…"

With that said, he disappeared… And it was Saia and myself… "Do you wish to come?" I asked her… "We will be going to your realm…"

Saia gave a small smile, before speaking. "I have no choice.." she took my hand. "shall we?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry its short, but its an update haha, I'm jus prepping for the release of the new game UBER EXCITED! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Haha. Any who, jus a warning, it goes back and forward between scorpion's POV and third person...**

* * *

We stood at the open portal, Her hand gripped mine tightly, It was when I noticed her shaking slightly, that I realized, this will be the first time she's been in her realm in years, Then I begin to wonder will the trip to her realm change her. I mean, she was dead, or will she age.. If that's the case, will she slow me down…

"Saia, I want you to stay…" I look over at her.

"But, Sensei…"

"This makes me uneasy…. " I stroke her face softly. "You know it's hard for me… But I want you to stay."

"Very well…" She looks down.

I pressed our lips together. "Don't worry." I whisper. "I will return… very soon…"

She gives me a smile before backing away slowly. "I trust you." She smiles.

With that said, I let her go, and head into the portal. I looked back at her… Dreading this decision. Because I look at her, just as I did the last time… And her smile, is the same.

Soon I felt the pull of teleportation and just like that…. I was in earth realm.

Saia watched as scorpion went through to the mysterious hole… She slowly turned and began walking away before stopping at the sound of foot steps behind her. Quickly turning she saw nothing…

"R… Reptile?" She whispered looking around.

"No…."

She turned around again, seeing nothing… "Than who is it?"

"A friend of your beloved Sensei…" The voice seemed to chuckle…

This is it. This is the target… Sonya Blade… She still seems the same. Bullheaded, and a bitch. She's alone, so this should be easy….. I'll just have to remember that she is a Mortal, so no matter how much I want to, I can't beat her to badly… Or she'll die… haha, but than again… "I would enjoy the easy kill.

I make my way to her, smiling on the inside… This will be a piece of cake…

It wasn't until I rendered her unconscious, I feel something odd… As though something was happening to Saia… The thought, made a cold shiver run up my spine… But I shrugged it off, believing that it was only the bad memory of the last time I left her… Soon I'd be back in out world, and soon her and I will be back together, which eased my mind.

"Who the hell are you!" I hear a male's voice yell from behind me.

I turned around to see an African American man standing behind me pointing a gun at me… Seems familiar, to bad I'm not Sub- Zero and can freeze the barrel. The thought of his name, sends another shiver down my spine.

"If you want her, then make your way to Outworld." Was all I said before turning around. "Perhaps you can save your pathetic realm while you're there."

With that said, I reopen the portal and walked through it… This was too easy.

She tried to back away from the noise before soon slipping to the ground. Falling backwards she quickly sat up, but felt her ice surround her arms and legs. Forcing her back onto her back. Soon a man in blue attire the same as Scorpion and Reptile's stood over her.

"So, you're scorpions attachment?" He smiled bending down placing his cold hand on her stomach. " Hmmm, I can see why." He watched as steam rose from her body with his cold touches. "Your skin is so soft so warm…"

"Who… Who are you?" She struggled against her bonds.

"Sub-Zero… But you can call me Master…" He came closer. "We're going to have some fun."


	7. Chapter 7

"Emperor Shao Kahn, I have brought the mortal you've asked for…." I kneeled throwing Sonya's still unconscious body to the floor.

"Hmm, you are indeed a fine warrior." Shao Kahn smiled. "I see Reptile isn't too far behind you.

I turned to see him throwing the body of another warrior from the last tournament… Kano… But hmm… I thought he was dead. Doesn't matter I guess.

"Very well, I thank you both for doing your missions so quickly." He stood. "This tournament is going to begin soon, I will call for you again when I need your assistance."

"Yes Emperor." We both bowed before walking off.

* * *

"Haha… Well I can see why Scorpion keeps you." Sub Zero smiled. "You are a very attractive Mortal.."

Saia tried to move away from his advances, but found it impossible to move with the frozen binds.

"It's too bad I cannot kill you…" Sub-Zero traced his fingers up her leg. "No… I have a better plan as to how I will break him…" His fingers moved to her inner thigh. "Besides… I'd love to make you my little pet." Sub-Zero stopped moving his hand. "You might want to scream right about now…" He smirked showing her his hand, as water slowly become an ice cycle.

"Please!" She cried trying to close her legs. "Please! Don't!"

"What will you do?"

Shivers went up her spine as she felt the cold ice cycle travel up her thigh. Her eyes opened wide as it came closer to a certain area…

"DON'T MOVE!"

* * *

When we reached Reptiles swamp land, I couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong… I turned to Reptile, who also had an uneasy look in his eyes.

"Master Reptile." A voice spoke from behind them. We turned to see another green attired ninja standing behind us.

"What's going on here?" Reptile asked.

"A stranger came, the moment you left… We are all fine, but the young lady that came with Master Scorpion, we haven't seen her since you all left…"

My heart stopped. "What do you mean?"

"She was last seen leaving with you, we assumed that she went with you Master Scorpion. But we heard a noise out in the woods so, as a precaution, we sent a few of our guards to follow the stranger."

"Have they reported back… Only one returned, he said that they had confronted the stranger, and the young lady… And he returned to the battle, that was maybe twenty minutes ago."

I couldn't contain myself, I began running, not even thinking of a plan… When I made it to the area we entered the portal, that's when my heart dropped to the ground….

The guards from Reptiles clan all frozen in fighting positions, surrounding something…. I pushed pass them to see another sight. Blood on the ground, and Saia's body laying with her arms above her head. From where I stood, it didn't seem as though she was breathing…

"SAIA!" I ran to her body smashing her binds…. She was still breathing, which meant she was still alive. "Saia, wake up…" I shook her.

She opened her eyes, before turning away from me quickly. I could feel her body tremble in my arms, as she quietly cried….

"What happen here?" I hear Reptile behind me.

"Sub Zero…" I say, feeling hatred grow even more inside of me…

"Rival I assume?"

I stood holding Saia who buried her head into my chest.. "No… A soon to be dead man."

"Oh, well if that's the case, I'm helping you with that…. Those men were my most elite guards… And not to mention, my brothers… I want this Sub-Zero dead."

Hmm… I guess Reptile isn't as bad of a person as I thought… Besides, I two hellish creatures, are bound to have a lot more fun than just one while killing a frozen Ninja…


	8. Chapter 8

I held her tightly as we lay in our quarters… The second time I've left her, and she has gotten hurt… And to make this attack worst, was that Sub-Zero was behind this… And what hurt most, was the fact that my sweet Saia, who wasn't geared to fight him, than again, I doubt she figured she would be violated by him.

"I'm sorry…" She apologized to me.

"You are not to blame." I stared into her sad brown eyes. "If any thing, I am to blame." I hold her as tightly as I could. "I left you once again, I failed in protecting you." I felt the fires of hell burning through my veins at the thought of Sub-Zero near her… Touching her, hurting her… "I am the one who is to blame, I am the reason you have been through so much hell…" She pushed herself away from me, I don't blame her, after all, she wouldn't have gone through this, had I just put those foolish fears behind, and allowed her to join me.

"Where I will go, is the true hell, and what I will face, will be true demons." She whispers.

"What?" I look at her, remembering her saying that once before.

"Nothing….."

I know she is hiding something from me, but she refuses to say anything else, she only takes my hands and kisses me softly.. With that kiss, my mind is turned to the fact that Sub Zero was near her…. And the fire seems to grow.

"Saia…. Why are you so afraid to tell me?"

"That's my own torture I will face…"

"Saia…"

"You're leaving again." She interrupts me. "You'll leave me alone once again…"

"No, I swear…"

"Just like you promised to protect me…."

With that said she turned around and closed her eyes….

It wasn't until she fell asleep that I finally left the room, I needed to blow off the rage that had grown in me, once the gravity of the situation had finally set in. I hope that when we begin this tournament I can personally kill Sub Zero…. I hope that Saia can watch me disembowel him, I hope that while he feels the fires I spew at him will seem like heaven after Reptile gets through him.

"Scorpion…" I hear Reptile from behind me. "We have no signs of Sub-Zero here… But word is he may be working for the sorcerer Quan Chi."

I feel myself slipping into a deeper depth of hatred at that name…

"Very well." I look back at him. "Than I suppose we have to make our move soon."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if you thought Shang Tsung was bad, Quan Chi is much worst, and if he already has Sub-Zero, Than he must have others… And if this was only the work of Sub-Zero, than I don't want to wait for the others to come into play, let alone what the could do to your people…"

Reptile gave a slow nod to me. "Very well, than lets be on our way."

I look back to Saia and my quarters. "I will not leave her again." I say looking at him. "When she awakes, than we will go."

"Scorpion, are you not afraid that she will slow you down?"

"I trained her myself, She can fight, and if anything, she is an extra hand."

"I see your point. Okay, then I will wait for you both."

I turned, walking back into our quarters, to see her sitting up, Worry plaguing her eyes.

"What's wrong." I walk close to her. Seeing tears escaping from those brown eyes.

"I could feel him…" She whispers. " I could feel him near me…" She tries not to cry out. "He's going to come back from me, I know it… "

"No…" I grab her. "I would rather die, than to have him near you."

"He…" She looked away from me. "He called me '_Your attachment_'" She pulled her knees to her chest. "He said he was going to break you, by using me… and when he kills you… I'll be his pet…" She looked at me. "Am I you're pet? Is, is that how you see me?"

"No." I answer feeling the flames burning my flesh. "You are the only person in this life that I will ever love." I took her hand in mine. "You taught me love… I never thought I'd ever experience that…"

"Then why do you refuse to show me your true face?" She whispered. "I love you, I would take a thousand of his beating, and all the torture he could unleash to me, just for you, so why won't you show me your face?"

"Because, you seem to be the only person in my life that I care for… Before it was only death, and carnage, I would kill just for the sake of it. But then I met you, you made me feel emotions, something I hadn't felt in years… I refuse to show my face because I don't want you to fear me, the demon that I truly am." I stroke her cheek softly "I am a demon… My face is that of hell itself…" I lower my head. "I refuse to show you it because you taught me fear… I'm, I'm afraid when you see what I am, you will run in terror."

She only shook her head. "I was afraid… I was afraid he'd kill me… What he put me through was hell… But…" She leaned her head on my shoulders and whispered. "That was hell… I'm weak, When I'm not with you, I'm weak…" I hear her crying. "But where _he will take, that would be a true hell, because I will not be with you, and the demons I will face will be torture because I do not have you by my side… Alone, I am weak, but with you, I believe I have a chance." She looked up at me. "Sub-Zero knows about this… And he is using it against us… But if I have you… Maybe I can make it."_

The thoughts of him violating her again, if he wanted to play this way, then he was surely in for the most gruesome death "He's going to pay for what he had done, and plans to do with you…" I say stoking her cheeks softly. "You will be at my side as we both take his last breath from him, and you will never endure that hell again…"


	9. Chapter 9

Saia stood at the window of our quarters looking outside. She seemed so distant and vacant since she woke up… She turned to me, eyes still full of fear.

"Scorpion…." She spoke softly. "I have to tell you something…" She lowered her head.

"What is it Saia?" I take a step closer to her.

"I…"

"Scorpion!" Reptile burst into the room. "I'm sorry to disturb you, but there seems to be an outsider heading here… I suggest you and Saia hide."

Saia began to tremble as she turned to the window, she turned back to me, clearly letting fear, and worry come over her features. She thinks it's Sub-Zero, I can tell because of how her body gets tense, I noticed it last night when her or myself mentioned his name. Yes, for what he did to her, she has much to fear, but I do not believe it is Sub-Zero… No, this is something much worst… It take her hand and we follow behind Reptile. Once we were out of our quarters, we began following Reptile deeper into the swamp land.

I look back at Saia who seems to be more afraid than before… And even though we had gotten further from the clan, I couldn't help but shake the feeling we still hadn't gotten away.. And just as I suspected, smoke covered us, to the point where we couldn't see 2 ft. in front of us…

"Reptile!" I call out.

"Yeah in front you still."

"Saia!"

"I'm… I'm here…"

I look around as the smoke slowly starts to disengage, to where we could see each other again

I felt Saia's hand tug from mine… I quickly turn back to see fog engulfing her, next thing I knew, I felt my hand being ripped from hers. I looked back at Reptile who was thrown. I look back at Saia and see a body begin to form from the smoke…

I man with grey attire stood behind her, holding her by her neck. "I'll be taking her." He smiled smoke emanating from his body. "You want her, you know where to find her."

"Are you sure you want to do that?" I ask him letting the flames glow from my eyes. "Because if you do, I will have no mercy."

"Hmm… Sounds fun." He spoke again. "If you try anything right now though, I'll snap her pretty little neck." He chuckled. "Right off her pretty little body."

"Scorpion…" Saia cried, digging her nails into his arm.

I put my fist down, hating the decision I was making… "Don't worry Saia…." I look at her. "I won't be too far behind you… I swear…"

"Hmm… We'll be waiting for you."

With that said, the smoke the emanated from his body grew thicker and surrounded him and Saia. Before I knew it, they had vanished, and so had the smoke.

I turned to Reptile who was getting up from the ground. "How could I not have known." He hisses. "Of course it would be Smoke…" He looks at me. "When we go after Saia, remind me to kill him."

"You know him?"

"Knew, past tense…. That creature is not the Smoke I knew as a child."

"Well… I say we pay some old enemies a visit?"

* * *

"Well, look who's back…" Sub-Zero came closer to a struggling Saia. "This is going to be a blast."

"What the hell do you want with me?" She screamed trying to break free from Smoke.

"You're the perfect bait." Another voice spoke from the darkness. "You're going to bring my creation back to me."

Saia began to tremble as loud footsteps came closer to her from the darkness.

"And when it is all complete, and I have control, I will finally be ruler of Outworld… Unless that is, if Scorpion chooses not to join me…" He came closer revealing himself to her. "I will let Shang Tsung have you both…" The pale. Bald man smiled. "And where he is souls like you… Well, I think you already know what's in store for you… After all, you escaped from there once before… And with Shao Kahn's help, you got your old body back… But that trick can only happen once." He turned his back on them. "Sub-Zero. Smoke…" He began walking away. "Have a little fun until our guests' arrive…"

Sub-Zero and Smoke met eyes. "Well than, lets show our guest a nice time huh?"


	10. Chapter 10

_**Okay It took some work hahaha. But This is For the Reviewer, sub zero and scorpion, Well please review**_

* * *

I hate knowing that I let Saia be taken by that creature… I hate that Quan Chi is behind this all… And most of all, I hate the fact that I am nothing more then some sort of pawn in everyone's twisted sick plot in realm domination. Shao Kahn who I have no clue what his agenda is… Shang Tsung, no clue as well…. But Quan Chi, well I can only guess… I am after all his perfect creation… With me he was unstoppable, that was until I chose not to be in his sick twisted domination plans…

Doesn't matter, I already know my answer. It's a great big Fuck you.. Maybe even through in a nice spinal rip… Some sort of parting gift… And as for Sub-Zero… Well, what I plan to do to him is unnatural…

"My Emperor…" Reptile bows to him.

"Reptile, Scorpion, I shall expect you two competing in this tournament… And with your help, I will be VICTORIOUS!" He smirked looking at me. "Finally, I can rule all realms."

"Emperor I must ask you for something" I look at him. "I must go to the Nether realm…"

Shao Kahn seemed to be slightly pissed at the request, and who can blame him… He was already breaking the rules of Mortal Kombat by opening the portals, and even taking mortals against their will… And to open the portal of the nether realm wasn't something the gods wouldn't notice…

"And why must you travel to that realm?" He asked.

"A certain sorcerer one that _you_ banished to the deepest darkest part of the nether realm is plotting something… And knowing him, he's plotting to use me against you." I keep my eyes on him, trying not to show weakness because if the true reason I wanted to be there.

"Hmmm…. Quan Chi…" he hisses. "Very well…" He stares at me. "When you find the fiend, be sure to annihilate him."

I bow to him. "Yes Emperor."

"Reptile, do you wish to travel with him?"

"Yes, Quan Chi has threatened my village, along with a former ninja… I want nothing more than to destroy them…"

"Very well… I will open the portal for you, do not return until he is dead."

We bowed before another ninja, one in purple attire directed us to the opening portal.

"I will send Rain with you…" Shao Kahn spoke loudly. "An extra hand never hurts when facing such a powerful sorcerer like Quan Chi."

Reptile and I both seemed a little uneasy about the extra ninja that was joining us, but shrugged it off and walked into the portal.

* * *

Saia shook violently as ice slowly covered her legs. This was Sub-Zero's form of torture, freezing part of her body, then melting it…

"Are you not having fun?" He asked looking back at her.

She tried her hardest not to cry, but she couldn't help but let the tears flow…

The ice melted once again, letting her move her legs freely. He melted the ice that had held her wrist's together. She looked up at him, fear crawling through her body.

"Smoke…" He smirked, looking behind him. "Do you wish to have fun?"

"I would…" He smiled, walking closer to her.

Saia realized that she could once again move her body, and quickly tried to crawl away.. When she finally got up she started to run. Her body stopped moving as smoke surrounded her. She tried to move her body, but found it being squeezed.

"Now why would you want to do something so stupid?" She heard Smoke laugh. "And here I was, about to be nice to you."

* * *

Home… This is home… Just the way I like it. And if I know Quan Chi, I know exactly where he is.

"Well, Scorpion. Where to?" Reptile looked over at me. I can tell he didn't like the heat…

"We need to get to the pits." I look at him and Rain. "We get there, and just kick some ass."

"Sounds nice." Reptile seemed to smirk.

I can't contain the rage in me as I look into the far reaches of the Nether Realm… Saia is here, I can feel her pain….

"Is there any way we can get there faster?" Rain finally spoke to us.

"I know of a way." We heard another voice speak from behind us.

I saw an all too familiar blue attire on the man behind us…

"Don't be shocked…" He smiles at us. "IT was my older brother who died…." He comes closer. "That creature that is walking around, that you are currently seeking, is not my brother."

"There's _more _of you?" I ask clenching my fist.

"We are a clan… But no, the only ones of our blood line, are myself, and him…."

"Can we please just get moving." Rain seemed to get agitated.

"Well let me ask you this?" I come closer to him, wrapping my hand around his throat squeezing slightly. "If Sub-Zero is dead, than how the fuck is he here?"

"When he died…." He struggled. "It released his demon…"

"What?" I squeezed harder.

"The violent demon he had inside of him. Was released… That is Noob Saibot…"

I let go of his neck. "Fine, hurry and show is the way… But, I swear if you fuck me over, I will destroy you…"

* * *

Saia clawed at Smokes hand. She choked for air as he squeezed tightly.

"Say it…" He whispered into her ear. "Say what I want to hear…"

Tears streamed down her face as she dug her nails into his hand. She wouldn't say what he wanted… She wouldn't give him the satisfaction. "No…" She choked out.

"Hmm… Well I guess we haven't broken you yet…" She heard Sub-Zero above her.. The blue attire slowly melted off the ninja, revealing an all black creature. "But I can fix that…" He sent out a black shadow, that stood next to him. "I think Scorpion is on his way for you… I believe I have until then to break you."


	11. Chapter 11

"Say it…" Noob smirked as he looked at Saia. "Say it, and this could all end."

"You…." She started… "Are…" She winced at the pain. "You are…"

"C'mon…"

"You are so dead…." She smirked through the pain. "And I'm going to laugh when scorpion kills you…"

"I'd like to see him try." Noob wrapped his hand around her neck. "And you can't laugh if you're dead."

Saia swung her foot up kicking him in the head. She quickly swung her other foot kicking his shadow. She tried her hardest to break the icy bonds that held her. Finally succeeding she looked around only not to see Smoke.

"Big mistake mortal." She heard Noob behind her.

"No, your big mistake was underestimating me." She turned around.

"Hmm… Is that so?"

She slid into her fighting stance. "Yeah…" She smiled.

Throwing her fists wildly at Noob she managed to strike him with every hit. He in turn hit her a few time, but soon sent his shadow to fight with her. Getting past the shadow she began running towards him cocking her fist back. Noob only smiled as he sent out another shadow.

"Maybe you should've just submitted to me." He watched as Saia and the Shadow met.

Saia's eyes shot open as she felt her body fall into the ground. She only saw black she only felt pain, her body was thrown from the darkness, and slammed against the ground. She tried to lift herself up, but to no avail, Noob pressed his foot on her chest pushing her back down.

* * *

I can hear fighting in the distance, which quickens my pace. So I assume she is still alive… But I guess my biggest question, is where is Quan Chi?

"Haha!" I hear in the distance. "See little girl, you can't beat me…"

I run as fast as I could ignoring everyone behind me, and even going past the leader.

"I know you are going to love being my little pet…"

I can't control what I'm doing, I reach up to my face.

"Say I'm your new master!"

I run into a room, where I see Saia pinned up in a corner by a black clad ninja… I can't hold these fires in me any longer. I can't stop myself from showing this asshole the reason I am the demon of the nether realm! I take my face off, and open my mouth. I'm sorry Saia….


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry this took forever... I've been playing the new game like there's no friggin tomorrow... yeaaaaaaaaa... Anyways, here's a new chappie**

* * *

Fire escaped my mouth as every fiber of my being wants to destroy this son of a bitch… I watch as he runs and soon falls to the floor. I look down at Saia, who only stared at me… I knew all too well what she was thinking…. I only turned my head, feeling regret for the first time in many many years…

I don't hear anything from Saia, which brings me to believe she is fearful of me. How can I blame her…? She's never seen my true face… The creature that I am, in all its unholy glory.

I let my fears grow the longer I hear nothing from her… But soon, slender fingers intertwine themselves into mine. I felt her warm body pressed against my back. For a second, I was in pure shock… Why would she accept me like this…? I knew I was a monster; most of my foes would look at me in horror... Some would attempt escape… But not her….

I felt her body moving till she was in front of me still I refused to stare at her… Fear has me to the point that I cannot even think to look at her... It wasn't until I felt her hand touch my cold skull, that I finally turned my head to face her. When I met her eyes… I saw the love that has always been there. It hadn't changed…

"You… You don't fear me?" I look at her.

"Why would I?" She whispers, giving me a small smirk. "I told you I'd love you no matter what."

Before she could finish her statement I could see a shadow forming behind her. I quickly pull her aside only to be tackled by the shadow. My body was thrown to the ground on top of Saia. Soon the shadow became more defined and I was staring into the cold dead eyes of a black clad ninja.

"Scorpion." He seems to smile. "Long time no see huh?"

"Not long enough." I sit up. "Saia, leave with Rain and Reptile…" I stand to my feet. "I'd rather you not witness the hell I will unleash on him."

"Ha, she's going nowhere." I hear an all too familiar voice.

"Quan Chi." I hiss seeing him emerge from the darkness.

"Indeed." He smiles. "It's good to see you as well… But let's skip the pleasantries. And get right into business." He smirks.

I feel myself burning with rage… "Fine, what 'business' would you like to discuss?"

"Well as you can see, I already have some of the best warriors on my side, Noob Saibot, and Smoke being the only a taste of them. I don't wish to stay in the Nether Realm any longer. I want more."

"And me joining you will do what exactly?"

"You are the demon of the Nether Realm… You strike fear into all who face you… You are the perfect creation…. I should know… After all, I created you." His smile gets wider. "I have spoken to Lord Shinnok, and if you help us, he is willing to make you the god of the nether realm… Think of it… This could all be yours, to rule as you see fit."

"Sounds tempting…"

"Indeed, that, and you will be an Elder God… You can never be destroyed, the realm is at your beckon call, and you will no longer serve others."

"It seems like I'd be serving you."

"Ha, of course, but I will only ask that those souls I gather, be in your care."

"Hmmm, so I'd be an Elder God, yet I'd take orders from you?" I smirk. "Sounds like I'd be in the same position I'm in now."

"Well, not really, because if you don't agree to do this, then I will kill the mortal girl." He came closer to me. "Ha-ha, before I kill you."

"No, no…" I hear Noob, come closer. "You promised she would be mine."

"Oh yeah, I did say that didn't I?" Quan Chi chuckled. "You wanted her with her memories of Scorpion."

"Okay, you are just sick Noob." I growl, balling my fists. "And you Quan Chi…. You can just fucking rot."

"Not the answer I was looking for." He scolded. "But one I had hoped for none the less."

Before I could react to anything before I could even form a thought. I could see Saia vanishing into a black cloud. When I turned around, she was being thrown into a wall. When I tried to come to her aid, I was stopped by Quan Chi, who had appeared from a portal.

"It's sad…" He smiles. "You were the perfect creation."

"Reptile!"

Right then the green grabbed Quan Chi and threw him to the floor. When I started running towards Saia, who was still being thrown around by Noob, I was stopped by the gray ninja.

"What the hell are you going to do?" I look at him.

"Well, I had planned on doing this…" He evaporated into a cloud of smoke. "Now it's time for me to have some fun."

I opened my mouth spraying fire all over the place. But it was no good…

"Pathetic demon." I hear Rain behind me. "Smoke and Fire go hand and hand… Get the girl, I'll deal with him." His eyes soon go glow white as a cloud surrounded Smoke. Within the cloud lightning and thunder began to flash… and instead of rain coming from the cloud, blood slowly trickled from it.

"I'm going to enjoy making you my pet." I hear Noob shout as he threw Saia once more.

"GET OVER HERE!"

I grab Saia with my chains, and pull her closer to me. She looks bad, but she's still breathing.

"Well, well Scorpion… Here we are having the battle you've always wanted."

"Not really…" I lay Saia on the ground. "I had hoped to kill Sub-Zero, The man who killed my clan."

"Well… Unfortunately he's long gone… But I'm the next best thing."

"BROTHER!"

Noob turns to face the blue ninja, giving me a chance to look over Saia. She's a tough girl, that's why I love her.

"So you are the demon my brother has become…"

"Hmmm, we are blood… But we are not brothers."

"What do you mean?"

"Well if we were brothers, I wouldn't be able to kill you so easily."

I looked up to see the shadow behind Sub-Zero, soon his neck was ripped to one side, and swiftly to the other… Damn… I look back to see how everyone else is doing…. I see Reptile being thrown along with Rain, by Quan Chi, and from the looks of it, they weren't going to get up any time soon…. Damn…

"So Scorpion… Are you still fixed on the whole 'no' thing?" He and Noob stood in front of me. "Cause if so, then I must warn you, what will happen to you, will not be pleasant…"

I look at Quan Chi, whose eyes began to glow green… SHIT! I look at Saia, whose eyes are glowing the same color… NO! SHIT NO!

"How about death from the woman you love so much?" Quan Chi laughs, forcing her to stand. "Here" He throws her a knife. "Now I want you to kill him… He is worthless."

I can see her struggling to take control of her body, but she couldn't control herself… "Scorpion!" She screams. "KILL ME BEFORE I KILL YOU!"


	13. Chapter 13

I'm not killing her…. No matter how many times she screams for me to…

"How pathetic!" I shout at Quan Chi as he controls Saia. "Using her to challenge me, that's low even for you sorcerer!"

"How so Scorpion, I am merely using strategy to beat you. I know you would never harm your precious Saia."

He had me there; I wouldn't lay a single blow on her. "Saia, I know you can hear me." I shouted. "Saia please, please snap out of this!"

I watched her struggle once more, this time I can see tears in her eyes as she held the knife up… I looked over to Quan Chi, seeing a smile come across his face…. No, he wouldn't stoop so low…

She takes the knife and points it at herself. "SAIA!" I shout running towards her. I tackle her and both of us fall to the ground, me landing on top of her. "Saia, c'mon…. Saia, snap out of this!" I shake her…

She doesn't respond, she's still locked in his trance. Before I can do anymore, I feel myself being ripped from her. My body starts to burn, how, how can it be.

"Seems you counted someone out." Quan Chi smiled. "I told you, Smoke is one of the best."

My body burned as Smoke emerged from my body, this pain, this pain is nothing I've ever experienced before! I opened my eyes to see smoke standing above me.

"Ha-before I kill you." Smoke knelt down next to me. "I just want you to know that I will enjoy breaking that girl."

My body was is in so much pain, I cannot bear to live any longer… This is too much; being burned from the inside out is the worst hell I could imagine! I can feel my body melting from the inside, and soon, I feel my flesh burning to the point that I blacked out… I'm sorry Saia…. I failed you….

I see nothing, I feel nothing… I await… nothing…

"Scorpion…."

I open my eyes… at the voice that whispers my name…. I can see myself, well, a puddle of myself… I see Saia being taken by Noob… Then nothing but nothing...

It's over… I'm dead… Never thought this would happen to me, I mean, after all… I'm the demon of the nether realm…

Soon I see a bright light in front of me. I go towards it only to find myself standing on top of a pyramid. I see the Earth Realm God Raiden standing on top.

"What's all this?" I finally speak, not understanding what was going on.

"We are the Elder Gods…" I female spoke to me.

"We have been watching you Hanzo…." A male voice spoke.

"H…Hanzo?" I whisper, that name being foreign to me, only because no one had called me that in years.

The female voice continued to speak. "You are the reincarnation of Quan Chi's… You were never meant to have a soul… BE the perfect warrior, the perfect assassin…."

"Yet, somewhere you managed to gain a soul…" The male voice spoke. "In this, we were able to judge your place…"

The dragons swirled around creating a portal. I looked through it, to see my mortal life… My wife, my infant son, waiting for me… I reached my hand out before catching myself.

"What is this?" I asked looking at the gods.

"This is your life… We are returning it to you." The male spoke.

"And… If I go in, I'll have my family back?"

"Yes…" The female spoke.

I looked at my wife, who held my child. They both waited for me, they both wanted me back into their lives…

"You deserve this Scorpion…."

"But wait…" I look at them. "What of Quan Chi?"

"We are taking care of that… Raiden and his mortals are facing him." The male spoke

I smirk a bit at that. "I find this to be unfair…" I look away, thinking of Saia. "I started that fight… Wouldn't it be fair that I finish it?"

"What do you mean?" The female asked.

"I deserve nothing unless I kill Quan Chi myself…" I ball my fists. "I do not deserve anything until I put him and his followers into their eternal graves."

"Hanzo…."

"I don't mean to disrespect you… But Hanzo has been dead for many, many years." I look at the dragons who stared back at me. "And that you are showing me is my old life… I do not wish to return to it…"

The gods separated and came closer to me. "What do you mean?" The female asked me. "This is where you belong… "

I gave a small chuckle. "No..." I shook my head, with a small smile. "In my new life, I am scorpion, the demon of the nether realm… And my life, my soul, belongs to Saia… I wish to return, and destroy those who threaten my new life."

The female seemed to smile when she spoke these words. "You are correct… Hanzo died many years ago… Along with his family… Scorpion, you are not ready for death… And when the time comes… You will share it with the woman you've grown to love."

I went on one knee, bowing to the dragons.

"We will help you any way we can… Make sure Shinnok cannot return." The male spoke.

"I can guarantee it… Now, I need a new body, and maybe some help…" I looked at both of them.

"Reptile and Rain will be back in action the moment you return… And as for more help, we've already stated that Raiden and his mortals will be there… Now… awaken!" The female shouted as she lunged herself into me, the male soon followed. I felt my body grow stronger as I was surrounded by light… Soon the light turned to darkness. I opened my eyes to see the fiery pits in which I had died…

I felt new life coming into the puddle, and soon, I felt my body re forming… When my vision finally came… I saw Noob, and Smoke holding Saia near a fire pit…. This was pay back….


	14. Chapter 14

I teleport myself over to them, and without thinking it, I kicked Smoke into the pits, and punched Noob into them as well… I grabbed Saia, and with a smile pulled off my mask, placing a kiss on her lips.

"I thought you were dead." She cried into my lips, running her hands over my skull.

"You have my soul, so I had to come back."

She smiled at me, before kissing me once again. But what would be a perfect moment, was cut shut, by the reminder that Quan Chi was still here. He was slowly clapping in the distance, as he slowly approached us.

"Well, glad you can join us once again Scorpion." Quan chi smiled at us, crossing his arms. "You truly are my best work."

"Not really…" I pull Saia behind me. "You gave me a brain…"

"Ah, very true." Takes a step closer to us. "I'll have to remember to remove that from you."

"Sorry, but I can assure you that you will be doing nothing to me."

The noise of lightning and thunder echo near us, drawing our attention to a portal that was opening about 75ft from us, and in an instant we saw Raiden and a group standing before us.

I look at the people that stood with Lord Raiden, remembering them from the past tournament… Liu Kang, That stupid actor Johnny Cage, and someone who looks very familiar… I look closer at the man; it was the man who saw me take Sonya Blade…

"Hey!" He shouts walking towards us. "That's the guy who kidnapped my partner!"

"Jax, calm down man, I don't think fighting them right now is a good idea" Johnny Cage stopped him from coming any closer. "I think we just walked into something Raiden." He looked at me, and Quan Chi, and Saia. He looked again at Saia, with a small smirk, and pulled down his sunglasses. "Hey." He winks at her. "So what's a pretty little thing like you, doing here?"

"Excuse me?" She looked at him.

"I'm just saying, why you don't come with me."

"Actor, I will kill you."

"Ha! Last time I fought you, I killed you."

"That was when I was a soulless slave, but as you can see, I no longer have any chains binding me."

"HA, then let's dance."

"ENOUGH!" Raiden shouts. "Quan Chi, by order of the elder gods, you are to relinquish your powers, and surrender." He stares at Quan Chi, who still simply smiled.

"Ah, the elder gods huh, such pathetic excuses for gods… "He frowned. "Lord Shinnok was the best of those sniveling worms. And they cast him out."

"Then you wish to join him?"Raiden asked coming closer.

My attention is drawn to Reptile, and Rain who are standing to my left. Hmm, I guess I should be kissing the elder gods asses. They've been right so far.

"I don't have time to waste on you pathetic creatures." Quan Chi looked at us all.

"Then fight me." I smirk. "Let's see if you fall at the hands of your creation."

"Ha-ha, very well."

"Lord Raiden." I look at him. "I'll handle this."

Raiden Simply nodded, and took a few steps back. "Very well Scorpion, we will take on the others he has."

"Saia…" I look back at her, she knew this was personal; she simply gave me a nod before walking from behind me.

I take my gaze and thoughts from her, and focus on the horrible things I'm going to do to Quan Chi. This when I'm done with him; I know for sure the elder gods will no longer hold me in good regards.

"This pains me so." Quan Chi smirks. "Having to kill my perfect creation… Do you know how much work it took to make you this perfect?"

"You may have created me… But, I chose to go my own way… You should've known this was going to happen…"

"Ha-ha, not at all…. I figured you would have been a good boy."

I stare into his cold eyes; this battle won't be easy… That's when I feel the elder god's presence surround me… This may be easy… We'll just have to see….


	15. Chapter 15

I stare at Quan Chi, feeling every ounce of me wanting to bash him into a bloody pulp, and surprisingly it isn't my bidding, the elder gods are begging me to do it. Ha, they do have a dark side to them.

"Well, are we just going to stand here, gawking at each other?" Quan Chi smiled.

I look over at Saia who seemed to be locked in a staring battle of her own, with a still breathing black ninja.

"Lucky for me, I always use my shadows." He seemed to smile. "Well Saia…. Are you ready to die?"

"Sorry, that's not what's going to happen for me today."

"Oh, so you believe you can win?" He stopped, standing in his stance.

"Not alone she's not." Jax walked up next to her. "But maybe I can help out a little bit."

"Ha-ha, this is going to be too easy."

"Saia…" I call to her. "You aren't allowed to die, understand?" I smiled at her. "If I can't, you can't."

Saia breaks her gaze, smiling sweetly at me. "It's a deal." She turned back to the black ninja, who slowly came closer to her.

Before I could see any of them laying a punch on the other, I heard Quan Chi began moving towards me.

I gave him one second to make a move, and like I thought he threw a skull, I move quickly, expecting the next blow would be a teleportation… I did the same, appearing behind him, punching him in the back of the neck.

"Tricky…" Quan Chi laughed. "Then again, I should have figured you'd be a dirty fighter, after all…"

"Just stop talking, so I can kick your ass. "GET OVER HERE!"

* * *

"So this is where you've been?" Jax looked at Saia, briefly before looking back at Noob.

"Look big brother now's really not the time." She looked at him.

"Well seeing that I haven't seen you in fucking YEARS!"

"JAX!" Saia shouted. "Not the best of times right now!"

"Fine, but when we kill him, we have some serious shit to get to, understand?"

* * *

I yank Quan Chi over to me, slamming my fist in his face, feeling his nose breaking at the force of my punch. I let flames engulf me as I teleport behind him, I slam my fist in his jaw, feeling it break I watch as he falls to the ground, and stomp my foot on his chest, watching with pleasure as blood shoots out from his mouth.

I grab him by the neck, lifting him up. "Quan Chi, I truly am going to miss you." I smirk, ripping off my mask, letting flames shoot from my eyes, the elder gods' presence leaving me.

"Ha, ha…" Quan Chi chuckled, "I… will… be… back…"

"I'll be waiting." I pull him closer. "But if you ever threaten Saia again, I'll make sure you NEVER come back." I take in a deep breath, and let flames escape my mouth.

I hear him yelling, but only for a brief second before laughter rang through the pits. I look around to see Saia and Jax being thrown to the ground by Noob and his shadow. I get up and run to them, I could kill him easily.

I teleport behind him, pulling my katana from its case, "Any last words?"

"Ha-ha, well, between Quan Chi, and Sub-Zero, betrayal seems to follow you."

I grip his neck tighter. "What?"

I happen to see a purple flash dart from the darkness; I looked around briefly to see where it was heading.

"I should not be the one you're worrying about."

"What the hell do you mean?" I tighten my grip.

"Ha-ha, Betrayal, such a wonderful song."

I felt cold hands grab me, and slam its knee in my back, forcing me to let go of Noob.

I looked behind me to see Rain standing above me.

"Raiden," I look at the Thunder God. "Take Saia back to earth Realm, protect her at all costs…" I stand up. "I'm not letting this go any further."

Noob and Rain stood next to each other, before I could attack either of them; a flash of light blinds me. I feel a hand push me, followed by an entire body… My vision slowly comes back, and I see Reptile spitting acid at both Noob, and Rain. I see Lord Raiden grabbing a body from in front of me.

When my vision is restored, I see Noob running into a portal he has opened, his body smoking from the acid that is burning his flesh. Could chase him, I manage to see the body lord Raiden picked up.

Blood, that's all I can see… I look closer. "Saia." I run to her.

Her side is bleeding, and the smell of burnt flesh surrounds her. The flash was from Rain, he was going to kill me with lightning… She… She stopped it from…

"I'm sorry…" She whispers.

"It's okay." I whisper, taking her hand.

"I promised I wouldn't die …"

"You're not going…." I take in a deep breath. "You're not going to die.

"Ha, it sure feels like it."

Tears streamed down her face, as she reached for my face. I want to cry, she can't be dying, not again. That's when I feel someone staring at me, turning around I see Jax, kneeling down next to me.

"I'm taking her home." He whispers reaching for her.

"Touch her, and I'll kill you." I hiss looking over at him

"Scorpion, we can save her." I hear Raiden from behind me.

"How?" I look back at him, anger lacing my voice. "She's mortal, this is a mortal wound."

"Trust me." was all Raiden said to me, placing his hand on my shoulder.

I looked at her, feeling something I haven't felt in years.

"Stop…" She whispers to me. "Remember…" She smiled. "You're tears don't exist."

"Ha, yeah, you're right."

"Beside, you know…. I'll come back…." She whispers, her eyes slowly closing.


	16. Chapter 16

It has been twenty years since I last saw her… Twenty years… By now she probably has aged, hell who am I kidding, she's dead. … I'm sure the injury she had gotten killed her before they could even get to earth realm… I tried to move on, I tried finding Noob, but found that impossible… So, I simply just stay in the Nether realm, killing all those who oppose me, and all those wishing for death. That was until Reptile came to see me one day.

"Are you competing in the tournament?"

"Ha, Isn't Shao Kahn dead?"

"Of course not." Reptile seemed to smirk. "He's still pretty set on taking over earth realm."

"And what's his plan this time?"

"Queen Sindel."

"Now I know she's dead."

"There is someone who is about to rectify that."

I look at him, hoping he was not about to give the response I dreaded…

"He's back…"

I feel anger wash over me, if there were any way to get rid of him… "Well I guess it doesn't matter… He has nothing he can take from me anymore."

"Scorpion… I really think you should come to the tournament." Reptile looked at me for a brief second. "Hope to see you there."

I let his words sink in as I watch him dissolve through a portal... Maybe I should go, what's the worst that can happen?

* * *

I look at all the competitors from Earth Realm. And as always, Kung Lao, Liu Kang, Johnny Cage, and the other mortals are here, and one I do not know… He's a young man, in his twenties; he has medium length black hair that is pulled into a pony tail. He wears yellow attire, a lot like mine.

"Scorpion." I hear lord Raiden coming from behind me.

"Who is that fighter?" I point to the man.

" He is a promising young man, I have trained him myself." He looks at me. "His name is Hanzo."


	17. Chapter 17

"Hanzo?" I look at the thunder god.

"Yes." HE smiles.

It wasn't until I look closely at him, at those eyes, that I realize Jax behind me.

"He's something huh?" He smiles.

"Am I missing something?" I finally ask looking at the both of them.

"For a demon warrior you sure are pretty damn dense." Jax crosses his arms, walking away from us.

"You mean to tell me…."

"You won't find her here."

I look at the man once again, it can't be… That was a mortal wound; she was supposed to die… "Where is she?" I look back to Raiden.

"Hanzo!"

The man stopped what he was doing, and walked over to us, and bowed to the thunder god, it's nice to know my son has respect.

"Scorpion, this is Hanzo, Hanzo…"

He looks at me with those eyes, his mothers' sweet and innocent eyes. I cannot believe that he is my son…

"Father…" He bows to me. "Finally I get to meet the man my mother never stops talking about." He smiles. "Though, I think I look a little bit better than you." He chuckles.

"Sorry if I don't speak, I'm just in shock." I finally speak, looking over him.

"Understandable." He smiles… "I take it you would like to see my mother huh?"

"Yes…"

"Sensei Raiden…" He bowed once more.

Before I could look back at Raiden, or anyone for that matter, I felt my body being pulled, and soon, I was back in the pits of the nether realm. I looked around before seeing Saia standing at the lake of fire. Her back is turned towards me. That was until I let out a gasp.

"Yes I'm still alive." She smiled, as she turned to face me. "Sorry I didn't come right back."

I could not contain myself, I ran to her, ripping my face off, and throwing it to the ground. I pressed her lips against mine. Twenty years of the thought she had died… twenty years of emptiness… and only in a few minutes, my heart is full of so much joy.

She pulls away, with a smile on her face. "I see you've missed me." She runs her hands over my skull. "Sorry, but it's really hard to be both a mother and a deity."

"What?"

"I was so close to death, but Raiden took me to the elder gods, and because I gave a certain someone a soul… They granted me immortality, along with Hanzo." She kisses me once more. "You are speaking to the Goddess of the nether realm."

"And you couldn't visit me."

She smiles at me. "Well I would have, but you see, a certain sorcerer is back, along with a black clad ninja… They are competing, so I had to make sure Hanzo was ready to fight, along with you."

I smile. "Well, I'm ready, and from the looks of who trained Hanzo, he's ready as well… what about you?"

"When I have you, I'm strong…"

I feel something escape my eyes… she smiles at me, her thumb wiping it away.

"I guess you do have tears…"

I kiss her once more.

"Is this what you have become?"

We turn our gazes from each other to the all too familiar voice that came from the shadows…


End file.
